<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halfway There by ZeroGravity1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188345">Halfway There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity1999/pseuds/ZeroGravity1999'>ZeroGravity1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big ass age gap, DMDD, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter incest, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Top Anna, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity1999/pseuds/ZeroGravity1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes to hell when Anna realizes she's been slowly falling in love with her mother, Elsa, for the past four years.<br/>Elsa's been trying to fight off the perverse feelings she's been harboring for her daughter, Anna, for the past two years.<br/>Their relationship had been rocky at best since Elsa discovered her feelings, until a night of cuddling started to bring them back together. They have a long way to go before they can undo the years of neglect, but it looks like things are really getting better.<br/>So when Elsa's childhood home goes up in flames, she finds herself drawing comfort from Anna while they host Elsa's abusive parents.<br/>Or, Elsa has always sheltered Anna from the harshness of life, and now Anna realizes it's her turn to shelter Elsa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Kristoff &amp; Sven (Disney: Frozen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Elsanna Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Anna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:15 p.m, 10/12/01, Celsion City, Central Park.<br/>Elsa couldn’t sleep. Shocker.</p><p>From the metal bench she had called home for the past few nights, the blonde could see lights flickering out in one of the many skyscrapers surrounding the park. It was a little past ten p.m, so a few places were shutting down. Of course the sky was still as bright as ever, a rusty red hue bouncing off clouds overhead.</p><p>It was pretty in its own way, and the view was possibly the only perk that came with Elsa’s current situation, so she watched lazily as the big city started falling asleep. Not that it would ever go dark, but some of the buildings did turn off after everyone went home.</p><p>Far behind her was the only part of Celsion City she knew would go dark, the suburbs. That was where the sky was pitch black, and you could see stars. Where happy kids grew up. Where Elsa herself had been born and raised. Where former friends of hers were currently sleeping soundly.<br/>The thought sent a sharp jolt of jealousy through Elsa. Elsa, the normal teenager, who was trying to swallow homesickness as she shifted on her bench. She glanced down at her belly, which was just beginning to show her pregnancy. Though the bump was hidden by her sweatshirt and puffy vest, she felt her eyes grow wet.</p><p>She gently rubbed her stomach while more lights flickered over the park’s treeline.</p><p>“How are you doing there, little one?” Elsa mumbled to her unborn child.</p><p>She sighed, smiling slightly as she pictured life with a kid. As much as she hated the guy her kid had been conceived with, she deep down hoped that her kid would inherit Han’s red hair. It was his one good feature, and in Elsa’s opinion, it was a feature the world could use more of.</p><p>“What’s a girl like you doing sleeping out here?” A deep voice asked.</p><p>Stranger danger! Elsa whipped her head around to the source of the voice, blood freezing. Her eyes met an equally young pair of brown.</p><p>A young dude was awkwardly standing a few feet from her, scratching the back of his neck. Elsa said nothing. The poor bloke’s eyes widened and he looked like he had an epiphany.</p><p>“Oh, I must have startled you! I’m so sorry, I was, like, genuinely concerned, I’m not trying to do anything to you.” He quickly stammered, holding his hands out in surrender. “I’m just a regular here, and I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p>Elsa tried to still her heart. “I… Oh. I see.” She breathed.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.” The man said.</p><p>Elsa looked more closely at him. He had to be a few years older than Elsa, but it was clear that he was in a predicament along the lines of Elsa’s. He wore way too many layers to be fashionable, his blonde hair was scraggly and dipping into his eyes, and he clearly could do with a shower. So could Elsa.</p><p>When Elsa said nothing, the man held out his hand. “I’m Kristoff. Kristoff Darely.”</p><p>“Elsa Norwood.” Elsa said stoically. She wasn’t sure if Kristoff was just being awkward or high. Either way, she didn’t want anything to do with him. She was fine on her own.</p><p>“Cool! Nice name. Uhm. And somewhere back there is my boyfriend, Sven.” Kristoff gestured to the pitch black shadow a giant tree had cast. She didn’t see anyone.</p><p>The boyfriend part caught Elsa’s attention. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. Um, so, I just wanted to say that if you needed anything, we’re here, cause we know how hard it can be on the streets. We’ve been stuck here for a while.” Kristoff said, already retreating.</p><p>“Thank you.” Elsa was wearing a small smile, probably because this was the first kind gesture she had experienced in three days.</p><p> </p><p>11:18 a.m, 6/3/02, Celsion West Side Apartments.</p><p>Elsa sat on the couch, rubbing her prominent belly as she winced. Kristoff looked up from the movie sympathetically.</p><p>“Uncomfterble?” He asked.</p><p>“Mm. Yeah. It’s only a matter of days till I meet her.” Elsa said with a strained smile. She really did mean to smile, afterall, she was about to welcome Anna to the world.</p><p>The baby inside her didn’t know it, but while Anna was the reason Elsa was kicked out, she was also the reason Elsa strived to get off the streets, and was already living a semi-cushy life in her own apartment with a decent job. And Elsa felt like she was better off than she’d have been if Anna had never happened. Even the thought of not having Anna was awful, and she hadn’t even been born yet.</p><p>Elsa let out a small groan as Anna kicked, again.</p><p>“Want a hot pack?” Kristoff asked, pausing the movie.</p><p>“Yes please. Thanks for coming over, Kris.” Elsa said with a warm smile.</p><p>“No problem. I know this is nerve-wracking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>01:09 a.m, 6/12/02, Martha Genner Hospital.</p><p>Elsa’s smile was so big, you’d have thought she’d won the lottery, not gotten her stomach cut open. But to her, there was no difference. Because she was holding the most beautiful baby she’d ever seen in her arms.</p><p>“She’s so strong!” Elsa cried as the baby made a few pathetic attempts to turn in her arms. Sven wiped his eyes with his pj top sleeve. Kristoff had to see his mom in the hospital in Penservill, who broke her hip and was recovering, so Sven was the one that drove Elsa to the hospital in the end.</p><p>“Do you want to hold her?” Elsa asked the sniffling man, who’s eyes widened at the offer. He nodded enthusiastically, but stilled himself to take the baby.</p><p>At that moment, Elsa knew that her life was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>3:42 pm, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 12/15/04</p><p>“Thanks, Kris. Sven.” Elsa said with a smile that almost met her tired eyes.</p><p>“No problem.” Sven signed.</p><p>“Elsa… I’m going to miss you so much. I’m really happy for you, but…” Kristoff drifted off as the implications of Elsa’s move hit him again.</p><p>“Kistop!” Anna exclaimed, “Batch!” She proceeded to do a summersault down the moving truck’s ramp.</p><p>“Oh lord!” Elsa cried, running to see if her daughter was okay.</p><p>“Moooom! I dizzy!” Anna giggled as her mother hovered over her.</p><p>“I’m sure you are. Now go hug Uncle Kris and Sven goodbye, okay?”</p><p>“Nooooo!” Anna wailed, instantly swapping her grin for a funny scowl. Honestly, Elsa wanted to join Anna as she watched her daughter squeeze her friend’s legs with all her might. “Kistop, Ven, nooooo!”</p><p>Elsa sighed. Who knew success would be this hard? Yes, she’d strived to get higher in the chain for her business, despite not having a degree. And yes, it was gratifying to have her brains acknowledged in the form of a house even nicer than the one she grew up in. And oh my gosh she was so lucky. But… Kris and Sven meant a lot more to her than some job, right?</p><p>Elsa looked down at her kid, who was wailing into her ‘uncles’ legs. Anna. Right, this was all for Anna. Because she wanted Anna to have the best life, one where she could make mistakes and learn to grow in a healthy, safe way.</p><p> </p><p>01:23 a.m, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 8/1/18</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” Anna hissed, eyes narrowing with hatred for her mother.</p><p>Elsa kept her gaze cold and even. Like she didn’t care, which for all Anna knew, was a very real possibility. “You only ‘parent’ me when I do something wrong.”</p><p>“Give me your phone Anna. You’ll get it back when you learn to abide by the very few ground rules I’ve set for you.” Elsa said.</p><p>“Rules that you pull out of your ass! This is fucking bullshit! Of course I don’t want to come home, when all I have waiting for me here is… is… you!”</p><p>“Anna, stop.” Elsa growled. Anna mistook her mother’s desperate attempt to keep tears at bay for a look of disgust.</p><p>“No! All you do is ignore me, or make me feel like shit for being alive! I don’t know why the fuck you didn’t fucking abort me when you got the chance, but it’s not my fault that you fucking kept me!” Anna screamed, throwing her phone at the hardwood floor, rather than handing it to her mom. “I just wanted one night where I didn’t have to be reminded of what a fucking pain in the ass I am!”</p><p>Elsa finally couldn’t take it. “I… I…”</p><p>“You what, mom?” Anna snarled.</p><p>“I never once regretted keeping you. I regret a lot of things…” Elsa tried, but she couldn’t steady her voice. She felt a warm tear hit her cheek as she pressed on. “But you… you are the one good decision I’ve made. I…”</p><p>Anna’s face contorted into what looked like a mix of nearly being sick and guilt. But she didn’t back down. “Then why would you do this to me? Why don’t you ever talk to me?” She asked, the menace falling from her voice as it cracked, fulling with whiny desperation.</p><p>That was when Elsa let out a sob and retreated hastily up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Morals Come to Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I went back and changed a few details in the summary. I also did some more work for the characters and developing them. About DMDD: I was diagnosed with it pretty recently, so I do know what it's like. Basically you get angry really easily, have a hard time controlling yourself, and don't learn from mistakes very easily. It puts a lot of strain on families. I thought it would be perfect for Anna to have because it makes people really impuslive, which I think a lot of people have agreed is one of her characteristics.<br/>Idk. Constructive critisicm is more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter two: Where Morals Come to Play.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:15 a.m, Nebbis Heights Behavioral Health Clinic, 9/21/09</b>
</p><p> </p><p>At the age of seven, Anna Norwood was diagnosed with disruptive mood dysregulation disorder, or DMDD. Doc Pabbie had described it to Elsa as ‘a predisposition towards unsolicited outbursts.’, and when Elsa had looked a little lost, he’d said, “She’s going to throw a lot more tantrums.” Basically, Anna, as funny and kind and extroverted as she was, was born with an unbalance inside her, one that made her miserable. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa was glad to get a diagnosis more than anything else. She finally had the answer to all the questions that kept her up at night. She had spent so much time wondering where she went wrong in raising her kid, who was an absolute darling when she wasn’t mad. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when Anna freaked out. That’s when things went wrong. That’s why Anna didn’t have any friends at school. She would throw things, cuss people out, and even go as far as slamming herself against walls, stabbing herself with pencils, and punching her chest and face. </p><p> </p><p>And it scared Elsa to death. </p><p> </p><p>But once again, Elsa was determined to help Anna overcome this, now that she knew what she was dealing with. She smiled and her cheerful daughter in the back seat of her car as they drove to the pharmacy. Today was a good day, because today, Anna would start taking Seroquel, and maybe, just maybe, it would help her be her best self.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>02:17 a.m, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 8/1/18</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anna paced around her room, swinging her fist into her chest repeatedly. “Stupid.” She mumbled, “Fucking stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>If she learned one thing from having DMDD, it was that time is not kind to people like her. If only she had the ability to go back, and get home on time. Or just… hand her phone to her mom. But no, she had to blow up. </p><p> </p><p>Anna could hear funk jazz blasting from her mother’s room across the hall. That’s how she always knew when she’d really messed up. </p><p> </p><p>Rather than beating herself up (literally) when upset, Elsa would go to her room, crank up funk jazz, and drink red wine while painting. Elsa wasn’t a particularly good artist, but she didn’t have many other pastimes she could enjoy, and while she couldn’t quite get the paint to look like she wanted, it was fun for her to try. And a good distraction as well.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa heard a knock on her door and quickly turned off the music. She knew this would be the part where Anna apologizes. And Elsa would forgive her, because as much as she hated to admit it, Anna did have a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Anna asked through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” Elsa said, wincing as she heard how cold she sounded. That was her problem. She didn’t know how to interact with Anna anymore. After all the fighting, all the pain, after Elsa’s secret started getting harder to hide, and after nights of trying to cry quietly so Anna wouldn’t hear, Elsa had grown… distant. And she knew that it was hurting Anna even more. </p><p> </p><p>The knob turned and Anna hesitantly walked in. “Hey mom.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Anna.” Elsa said, trying to sound soft this time. She partially failed, only managing a little voice crack where sympathy should have been, but it was clear she had tried. A little half smile appeared on Anna’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I blew up. I didn’t mean anything I said.” Anna said, standing in the doorway. Elsa smiled hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. And I’m sorry. I haven’t been… talking to you as much as I should.” Elsa admitted awkwardly, wringing her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your phone…” Elsa began.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not expecting it back any time soon. I really lost it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think you’ll have to get a new one. It shattered when you threw it.” Elsa admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s face turned red. “Oh.” She muttered. Her eyes narrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn!” she growled, pulling on one of her red braids. “Why did I even… ” She turned away from her mom, clearly falling back into freak-out mode. “Stupid. Fucking stupid.” She whispered as she glared into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s eyes went wide. No matter how many times she’d been exposed to Anna’s form of self-criticism, Elsa would never get used to it. This was the part of Anna’s disorder that she hated the most. The part where Anna directed all her anger at herself.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Anna, it isn’t your fault!” She exclaimed, running over to her daughter. She paused immediately, unsure of how to comfort her. She settled on an awkward arm pat. “Anna, you… you were just mad. These things happen. You’ll just need to earn the money-”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was cut off by Anna. “Goddamn! This is so fucking unfair! I can’t control myself! Why am I such a fucking screw-up?” She cried, squeezing her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” Elsa screamed, grabbing Anna’s arm. She was horrified at the sight of her daughter hitting herself. It was a small thing, but she hadn’t seen Anna hit herself since Anna was ten. That was when they began fighting more. </p><p> </p><p>Anna seemed to snap out of her fit, looking embarrassed. “Sorry. Sorry.” She said, still looking away from her mom. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa let go of Anna’s arm hesitantly, so Anna could make an escape. The ginger looked up at her mom with tear-filled eyes. Elsa didn’t know what to do. She just stared bewilderedly back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Again. Goodnight.” Anna whispered, then walked back to her room. Elsa waited to hear Anna’s door shut before letting a small sob escape. She shut her own door, then picked up her phone. She needed to call Kristoff.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa! That’s when you’re supposed to hug her!” Kristoff cried in exasperation when Elsa had told him about the fight. “She needed comfort, not… that!”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa let out a shaky breath. “I know. Kris, I’m just so lost. We’re so distant. I hardly even feel like her mom.” </p><p> </p><p>There was silence on the other side of the line. “I think you should do a day out with her. Or something. Pull her out of school for a day to watch movies. You guys really need to develop a bond.” Kristoff said softly. “I know this is hard for you, Els.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Kris. I’ll do that.” Elsa said.</p><p> </p><p>After she’d hung up, Elsa flopped down on her bed. She’d known that she had to do something about their relationship, but it was so hard. She thought about the most recent happy memory she’d had with Anna. </p><p> </p><p>A little under two years ago, Elsa pulled Anna out of school for the day to go to the beach. It had been a blast, The two had spent all day playing in the waves in their swimming suits. Anna had looked so happy and beautiful. But then everything changed within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had just set. Anna had been dragging Elsa furth and further from the sandy beach. She’d always loved getting tumbled by the waves, and Elsa was more than happy to go along with her daughter’s craziness. Until a big wave came and sent both of them under. The girls had resurfaced giggling, until Anna noticed her top had come undone in the chaos. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom! My top!” Anna had cried.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa had just enough time to catch a glimpse of her daughter’s perky breasts before Anna had surged forward, pressing her chest into her mother’s bare stomach. Elsa felt a shock of warmth travel down from where she could feel her daughters’ nipples, erect due to the cold ocean water, touch her skin. Her mouth opened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, what do I do?” Anna squeaked, wrapping her arms around her mother’s midsection.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa saw Anna’s green bikini top float to the surface, where she grabbed it quickly. She slipped the front in between the two of them, and hastily reached around to tie the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Anna said with an embarrassed grin.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Elsa replied. She expected the moment to fade from her mind. After all, the boobs pressing against her were the ones that came out of her womb. Maybe the incident had been a little <em> awkward </em>, but it was nothing to think about.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was able to quickly move on, and was happy to think her daughter’s boobs were out of her mind. Afterall, Anna was only fifteen at the time. </p><p> </p><p>But just a week later, Elsa’s subconscious reared its ugly face at her in the form of a dream. One in which she’d watched her teenage daughter walk up to Elsa without a shirt, beckoning her to touch her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>It was the start of a very long, awkward internal struggle for Elsa. Of course she didn’t want to do anything to Anna. But… there was no denying that as Anna grew up, Elsa found herself growing…  <em> almost </em> sexually attracted to the girl. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa had always known she was bisexual, but the idea of doing, or even thinking of doing anything to her own daughter made her want to vomit. </p><p> </p><p>But now Anna was suffering because of Elsa’s sick desires, and thought it was her own fault. It wasn’t fair to the girl. So with a heavy heart, Elsa resolved to fix their bond, even if it made life infinitely harder for herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Painful Consolations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anna woke around five in the morning with a splitting headache. As soon as her blurry eyes began to focus, she found out why her head felt like a grenade had gone off in it. The top half of her was dangling off her bed, braids just touching the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t near light outside, and if sleep was an option, Anna would have taken it. But she could not. Anna had to pee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Anna pushed herself to her feet and wobbled out of her room. She made a bee-line for the bathroom, failing to notice the soft (nonsexual) whimpers coming from her mom’s room. However, Elsa’s sobs were too loud to ignore by the time Anna was walking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna stopped by her mom’s door when she heard a cry come from the other side. Her cheeks instantly grew warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Anna couldn’t seem to make her feet move, so she stood in the hallway next to her mother’s door, as if standing outside feeling bad would somehow help either woman. It was awkward, listening to Elsa cry, but guilt had turned Anna’s legs to lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Anna steeled herself and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard Elsa grow quiet, then sniff loudly. Ug. “A-Anna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sniff was followed by some rustling. Eventually Elsa spoke. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even through the door, Anna could hear the wobble in Elsa’s voice. She opened the door slowly. Anna blinked. Her mother was sitting on the bed in a giant shirt, holding a bottle of something clearly stronger than wine. There was a flush to her cheeks that was definitely from more than crying. Elsa was drunk. And crying. Drying. Crunk. Nope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, this might not be the best time to talk.” Anna said quickly. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Elsa cried before Anna could make an escape. “Anna, wait.” Elsa sat forward, stretching a hand towards her daughter. As she did so, her braid, which had been threatening to fall out for the past hour, came undone, sending a few stray locks over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa retracted her arm sadly, then seemed to notice her hair. She pushed some of it back, then looked at Anna. Despite her sadness Elsa nearly chuckled, it looked like Anna had spaced out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna froze as her mother tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was just because Anna was tired, but for a brief second, her mom looked hot. Not hot as in yeah, she’s pretty, but the kind of hot that made people stare, the kind of hot that made Anna kind of want to touch Elsa. Not sexually, of course, but… just feel her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fuckin shit. Anna nearly gasped as she realized what had just gone down in her mind. She had already known that her mom was really pretty. People talked about Elsa’s beauty a lot, so it wasn’t really something Anna could avoid. But never had Anna once looked at her mom like that. Cause Elsa was her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, that was a lie. Anna knew that ever since she was young, she had been drawn to her mother’s beauty. It was innocent, of course. Admiration, really. But this was way more intense than it used to be. She just wanted to reach out, and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was her mom. Her mom who was drunk and miserable because of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna forced the thought out of her head and made herself sit back on the edge of her mom’s bed, preparing herself for a replay of what had gone down earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Elsa practically lunged at her, pulling Anna into the biggest bear hug she had ever received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how much did you drink?” Anna asked in surprise, before realizing that was the last thing anyone should say in her situation. “I mean, no! H-hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa said nothing while holding on to her daughter. She’d missed hugging Anna, and with her loss of inhibitions, she wanted to never let go. “Anna, I’m so sorry.” She whispered into her daughter’s fiery red hair. “It wasn’t fair of me. It really wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna had no idea what her mom was talking about. “What wasn’t fair?” She asked, trying to ignore the fact that her mom was not wearing a bra, and she could feel it. Of course she only felt awkward, there was no way she would like being this close to her flushed, drunk, undergarment-less mother. That would be absolutely absurd. Hot, but absurd. Not hot! Just, and finally, absurd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She did, however, miss her mother’s smell. She had never really noticed it until she was pretty much engulfed in it after she had gone so long without smelling it. Soft, warm, and kind of like baby powder, but in the best way possible. It had mixed with the smell of whatever Elsa had been drinking, (whiskey? Anna didn’t know much about drinks) but it was still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t fair of me to shut you out.” Elsa murmured into Anna after some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m not… a very easy kid to have.” Anna said in a voice barely above a whisper. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and her throat began to hurt as she kept herself from crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Elsa blurted, letting out a little sob. Anna felt something warm and wet hit her neck. Elsa was crying again. “Anna, you are my everything. It wasn’t your fault. I promise you it wasn’t because of your behaviour. It was me, it was just… me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much for Anna, and she began to cry as well. “But… why, then?” She asked in a wobbling voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa just hugged her tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women cried for a little bit, and somehow it wasn’t embarrassing or uncomfortable. It was healing, and Anna felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa, however, felt like a monster. But she pushed those thoughts away as she clung onto her daughter for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about half an hour had passed, Anna began falling back asleep. Between her constant sleep deprivation and how warm her mother was, Anna couldn’t keep her eyes open. She could feel Elsa getting more tired too, her breath was slowing down and her arms were limply hanging around Anna’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Anna yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmheem.” Elsa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna giggled sleepily, then began gently pulling her mom’s arms off of her. “I’m falling asleep here, Mom. We should go to bed. I have school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck school.” Elsa mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna blinked. Elsa never swore. “Uh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Elsa slurred. She let go of Anna and flopped back on her bed, right onto the bottle of Lagavulin 16. Anna had guessed correctly, well, about the whiskey thing. She didn’t know squat about brands. “Ug.” Elsa groaned, haphazardly placing the bottle on her nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna chuckled. Right. The drinking. That explained a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna?” Elsa asked right as Anna was about to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa hesitated, clearly contemplating what she was going to say next. “Ehm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Anna prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes. I was wondering…” Elsa yawned. “If perhaps…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was starting to sound formal. That was how Anna always knew her mother was getting embarrassed, or second guessing herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would…” Another yawn, “Sorry. Never mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna felt disappointment growing in her stomach. Even though she was tired, she didn’t want to leave. Part of her was afraid that in the morning, everything would go back to normal, and she wanted to stay with her mom as long as possible. “Well, mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was pulling her covers over her legs, but looked up at Anna. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna swallowed. “Could I stay here for the night?” She asked in a tight voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned, but then paled. “Um.” She said. “Sure. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Anna said, hesitantly walking over to the top of her mom’s bed. Elsa scooted over to make room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna slipped in between the warm covers instantly, a small smile gracing her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept with her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was facing away from her, not making a sound. Anna wondered if Elsa had fallen asleep until she saw that her mother’s breathing was anything but that of a sleeping person. Was Elsa hyperventilating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, mom. You good?” Anna asked, placing a tentative hand on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa turned around, a strained grin plastered on her face. It was a new expression to Anna, and once again, even though it was clearly fake, something about how nervous her mom looked was… hot. Holy shit, Anna was on a really fucked up roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Just, nervou-sa- tired.” Elsa mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded. “Okay. Okay.” She flipped over so her back was facing her mother’s. “Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Anna.” Elsa whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between Anna’s sleep deprivation and Elsa’s drunkenness, the two fell asleep fairly quickly, taking comfort in each other despite the tension in the air. Anna smiled as she drifted off. Maybe, just maybe, she could fix her relationship with her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday to me!<br/>Sorry about the late chapter, school sort of judo-slammed me into oblivion. I feel like I didn't do a very good job on this chapter, but it was honestly the best I could do with the time I had. Comments keep me alive so feel free to do so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mommy and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay! I'm a horrible student, and having to suffer the consequences of procrastination. Also there was another death in the family, so I've been having to stay away and help my parents empty a house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo, I changed the summary again, and tags. This now is kind of a slowburn????? Idk. Advice is welcome, comments in general make everything a thousand times better, even if it's about something totally random, like a tangent about ringtosses. Idk. Anything. Also sorry for the crappy quality, I swear I'm trying to improve here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER FOUR: A Sickening Revelation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1467 Magellan St., Nebbis Heights, 12/13/09</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Things were always simple in Anna’s eyes. To her, there were things that happened, and there was results. She didn’t care to know what made things happen, unlike most kids her age. Anna was happy exploring the world only to find things that just happened to happen, and enjoy their splendor without the complications of “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>And though she had a hard time sleeping at night, or eating enough, or trying to convince herself that she wanted to be here, Anna managed to take comfort in the stronghold of her simple world, Elsa.</p><p> </p><p>Anna knew that she loved her mom more than anything on the planet. As long as she was by Elsa’s side, Anna was perfectly content. Elsa never made Anna feel bad for losing control. Anna felt like home was the one place she could relax, because the second she walked through her coatroom, there’d be her beautiful mom, smiling at Anna in all of her glory.</p><p> </p><p>And glorious she was. Elsa graced Anna’s mind a little more than what would be considered normal. But to Anna, it was perfectly fine, because in the absolute mess she already knew her little life was, Elsa was there to help her slow down and piece things together. </p><p> </p><p>Anna loved Elsa for it.</p><p> </p><p>Anna loves Elsa.</p><p> </p><p>And as far as Anna was concerned, Elsa loved her back. But something had changed. </p><p> </p><p>That was when Anna was confronted by a big “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Because if her mom loved her so much, as much as Anna loved her back, why had Elsa stopped coming home on time? Why’d her work hours keep getting longer? Anna felt like the last bit of solidity in her life was slipping through her tiny fingers as she struggled to manage without the input of her mom.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was still kind and warm, but she was only home from evening to the early morning, and try as she might, Anna couldn’t always wake up in time to say bye.</p><p> </p><p>It was scary dealing with a world without her mom always being around to save her when she freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>And as Anna tried to wash her little bleeding knuckles off, she wondered, why did Elsa leave her feeling so utterly alone?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>08:36 a.m, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 8/1/18</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Anna.” </p><p> </p><p>Anna wandered down Magellan street, watching the shooting stars cross the purple sky. It was warm, maybe a little too warm, but she didn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p>In her hand was the last newspaper on earth, ready to be thrown on a driveway. The driveway itself was mostly ocean, but there were a few parts of dry land she could toss the paper on.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, this one really counts. Don’t miss it, okay?” Elsa was behind Anna, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she beamed with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m ready.” Anna said with a shaky breath. Nerves were making her wobbly. She tried to steady herself, but felt like something was pushing against her leg, making it impossible to stay still. “Damn.” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, you need to quit joking around. This is your last chance.” Elsa snarled, and suddenly, everything was withered. The streets were unmarked and cracked, the sky had no color, and the trees lining her block were all dead.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my last chance.” Anna whispered, feeling tears spring into her eyes. Though a dry wind whipped through the sky, it felt like the world had gotten a lot warmer. Anna was way too hot, she could feel perspiration forming on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I’m too hot.” Anna cried, suddenly overcome by the heat and pressure. “Help me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You just need to calm down, you’re blowing up.” Elsa said calmingly. </p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she choked back a sob. “I’m burning up. Mama, help!” She screamed as her legs buckled under her, and she dropped the newspaper. “Mama, please, help.” She sobbed as she watched the newspaper disintegrate in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anna!”</p><p> </p><p>Everything was getting darker.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna.” </p><p> </p><p>Anna opened her eyes to see a very concerned Elsa standing over her, eyebrows knit together and teeth worrying her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” Anna gasped, lurching forward so much force that when their foreheads inevitably collided, it left a decent sized bruise on both girls. </p><p> </p><p>“Owwwwww.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sonofagodforsakenbitch”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Anna? Mind your language.” Elsa said, still clutching her forehead. Despite her stress, Anna rolled her eyes at her mother. Elsa seemed to like the idea of not allowing cussing, but was so inconsistent with enforcing it that it didn't mean much to Anna when Elsa corrected her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Anna grumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Tears. Right. Her dream came rushing back to her, making her shudder despite the ridiculousness of it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Elsa said. She paused, seemingly wanting to say more,perhaps about the mental state of her daughter, but refrained.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Anna mumbled, looking around for a clock. Her eyes landed on the fancy roman numeral clock over the door frame. She frowned. “Mom, what time is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re looking at it.” Elsa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and it’s not in glowing red numbers.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa looked at Anna in bewilderment, before blinking, clearing her throat, and letting out a meager, “Oh.” Eyes flitting over the silver numerals, she read, “Eight fifty.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Anna cried as she flew off the bed. “I’m so fucking late!” She took off like a bullet out of her mom’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Anna, stop, I already called you in sick!” Elsa cried as she rushed into the hallway after her panicking daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Anna swiveled around, grabbing onto her door frame to support herself as she made the sudden stop, her socks sliding on the hardwood floor.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa, who hadn’t ran in the house pretty much ever, was not used to pulling such stunts, and chose a less tactical maneuver to lose momentum. It actually looked pretty cool, she squatted low like a surfer stuck in the tube of a wave, and slid to her butt from that position. And that was how Elsa Iduna Norwood found herself on the ground, Anna’s leg really far up in between hers.</p><p> </p><p>Too far.</p><p> </p><p>Wayyyy too far. Elsa scrambled to stand and distance herself from Anna as fast as she could, eventually pressing against the wall opposite Anna, trying to brace herself for whatever Anna might say.</p><p> </p><p>Anna, who hadn’t noticed the slightly… inappropriateness of their former position, thought she’d just seen the best thing of her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy cow!” She cried before being overtaken by laughter. “What on earth was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was far too mortified to join in. <em> This is what I fucking get for being like this. First, there was this morning, and now… god.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Nothing bad had happened in the morning, or nothing that Anna knew about. It was nothing that anyone watching them sleep would have known about either, unless they’d heard a quiet, low moan escape from Elsa’s lips, followed by “Anna,” and Elsa woke up, right before tears began to stream from Anna’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quick break for art!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The amazing L1ME R1NDS just made me this fanart!!!!!! Check her out on deviantart!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Thx, L1ME R1NDS!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pathetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter ahead! Warning, masterbation, incest? Kinda?<br/>This took a while to write because I'm trying to catch up in school now. Drawing at the end is done by me this time because L1ME got caught up in schoolwork and I was like, 'heck, I'll do it.'<br/>Comments keep this fic alive, so feel free to write anything!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER FIVE: Pathetic</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hi! I’m re-learning apostrophes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>09:00 a.m, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 8/1/18</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So you called me in sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Um, last night made me realize that we… we should be spending more time together. If that’s okay with you.” Elsa said softly, sitting next to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That sounds great! Like, we never do stuff. Are you sure?” Anna asked. She took a moment to breathe. “I mean, I’m sure. Sure that I’d like to do stuff with you. Haha.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Yeah, I thought it’d be fun. I don’t know nearly as much about you as I want to, Anna.” An easy smile tugged at Elsa’s lips several times as she spoke, but she still seemed embarrassed about her epic floor sit.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool! Cool, yeah, um, nice. I should get ready, then.” Anna mumbled, hoisting her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan. I’m gonna use the bathroom. You wanna look for somewhere to go on Maps?” Elsa asked as she gathered what was left of her dignity and stood off the floor, still red in the face. This did not go unnoticed by Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Mom, are you alright?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.” Elsa’s eyes flew wide as she swivled her head around to face anywhere but Anna, and winced as her brain seemed to resist the motion. Right. She’d been drinking last night. “I’m fine. Just, you know…” Elsa didn’t really want to admit that she’d drunk too much last night, but Anna probably knew that already. “A little hung over.” <em> Oh, you know, just hating myself for lusting after you, my only child. What else? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah… Are you sure you want to go out then? If you’re not feeling well?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’m fine.” Elsa waved Anna off.</p><p> </p><p>“Mkay. Then I’m going to take a shower. You think you want to go to a movie?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’ll find something.” With that Anna disappeared into her room.</p><p> </p><p>“What to wear…” Anna murmured as she eyed her closet disparagingly. <em> Jesus, I have way too many green tops. No, it’s my color. One can never have too much… dunno, flatteringness?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Feeling bold, and having a slight urge to show off her matureness (physical) to her mother, Anna settled down on a dark green crop top with light denim shorts and yellow high tops. <em> Okay, maybe the fit’s not all that  mature, but it’s still cute.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Clothes in hand, Anna marched to the bathroom. She set her stuff neatly on the counter, then went to turn on the hot water.</p><p> </p><p>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</p><p> </p><p>When Elsa had scrambled off to the master bathroom earlier, she’d made a bee-line for the shower. </p><p> </p><p>She was not that desperate to be rid of her light sleep sweat and yesterday’s perfume. Rather, she had other things to attend to.</p><p> </p><p>Those needs Elsa hardly ever took care of, as they were her main source of guilt. With every step towards the bathroom she tried to talk herself out of doing the formidable deed.</p><p> </p><p><em> Am I really doing this? </em>She closed her bedroom door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I’ve made it for so long! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But I need a clear head for when I’m with Anna later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But what about a clear conscience? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How does lusting after my daughter in a dark movie theater coincide with a clear conscience? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just conceal. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sighed, locking her bathroom door behind her. Normally her mantra helped her snap out of weirder moods, but it wasn’t doing a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was a grown woman. She had needs.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa stripped and got the water running with a heavy heart. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the sink while she waited for the water to warm, Elsa glared at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>At the age of thirty two, Elsa Norwood was often mistaken as Anna’s sister. She’d managed to nearly escape the curse of aging, her perfectly smooth skin and enviable figure were a testament to that. The only mark of her age were the slight crow feet that darkened every time she was surprised into a smile. And even that, too, looked beautiful on her. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa pulled back to further look at her naked self in the mirror, taking in her features with tired, baggy eyes. Her arousal was nearly dripping down her thighs after her dream, and… the events that followed. Anna’s shin between her legs, that <em> smirk </em>. She’d nearly died right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough to drive poor, incestious Elsa out of her mind. Not that she’d ever felt like her situation was within the realm of sane. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa quickly hopped into the shower, more than ready to relieve herself of tensions. As she leant against the cold tile wall, she tried conjuring an image that wasn’t Anna.<em> C’mon, there must be something… when was the last time I got laid? Ah, right. I think I ended the night barfing into a mailbox, Anna must have been seven. Hmm, not very hot.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Elsa tried picturing someone, anyone. <em> What about that nurse that gave Anna a physical a few months ago? Ariel, I think. She was hot.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Elsa’s hand made its way sheepishly to her core as she pictured herself getting scooped up and slammed against a wall by Ariel, feeling the redhead’s hot breath on her shoulder as she furiously felt Elsa up. <em> ‘Let’s skip the pleasantries, shall we?’ Ariel whispered into Elsa’s neck as she held onto the blonde. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Be gentle, okay? I haven’t done this for a while.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘No promises. In my profession we’re taught that while comfort is everything, there are occasions when we need to focus on the main goal.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘And that is?’ Elsa moaned into her ginger companion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Satisfying my hunger.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was fucking cheesy, but this might work! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But as Elsa’s ministrations continued, Ariel, who’s face wasn’t definite in Elsa’s memory, began to take another form. Elsa began to picture her freckled skin, beautiful teal eyes, and twin braids as Ariel, no, Anna, brought her closer and closer to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me…” Elsa moaned softly as she imagined Anna kissing her roughly, holding Elsa up as her knees buckled. Pleasure mixed with anguish as she continued, guilt already weaving its way into her heart.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, please…” She was so close, she was there, just about there. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the water went ice cold, and Elsa shrieked. Anna faded from her mind as Elsa hurled herself out of the shower, eyes wide as she fell hard on the bathroom floor right as her orgasm struck.</p><p> </p><p>Between the pain of falling and the intensity of her release, Elsa was seeing stars.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes squeezed shut as her hips rocked on their own, mouth open in a silent scream as her muscles tensed. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to suppress her moans as she sat, hunched over, writhing in pleasure as tears began to fall down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anna!” She cried softly in a high pitched voice before collapsing further onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Mom, are you okay?” Anna’s voice broke the spell, and Elsa came crashing back into reality. Fuck. She’d just cum to her daughter. Again. Dread spread through her limbs as she felt her orgasm subside. </p><p> </p><p>Tears continued to spill over her eyelashes as Elsa tried to find the voice to answer Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” She mumbled in a watery voice, trying not to sniff too loudly. <em> This is pathetic, fucking pathetic. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt? I, uh, heard you say my name.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-No. I was just surprised when the water went cold.” Elsa explained, getting up to turn the water off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shoot. Sorry, I didn’t know you were taking a shower. I must have taken the hot water.” Anna said apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Anna. I was about to get out anyways.” Elsa mumbled, leaning against the wall. She felt physically sick. Though Anna had no clue what was happening, Elsa felt like she had violated her. <em> My own daughter. </em></p><p> </p><p>A small sob erupted from the back of Elsa’s throat as an image of Anna, looking about six popped into her head. <em> My daughter that I’ve raised. I’ve changed her fucking diapers. </em></p><p> </p><p>“If you say so. I’m going to get in my shower now.” Anna didn’t sound convinced. </p><p> </p><p>“Have fun.” Elsa said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuh, thanks?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa had no time to face palm, for she was rushing to the toilet to throw up the second Anna’s footsteps left.</p><p> </p><p>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, so I thought It would be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one with the kids at the camp and the clown?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna suppressed a smirk. Just how out of the loop was Elsa? “Kind of, it’s the remake. It came out a year ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Anna, you know I hate horror movies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Anna’s ears turned slightly pink as she looked blankly at her phone. <em> Right. You should know that kind of stuff about your own mom. </em></p><p> </p><p>Elsa seemed to read Anna’s mind. “Well, no, I haven’t really made it that obvious. Um, It sounds fine. I could use a change of genre.” She lied.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed. “We honestly don’t have to. I’m not desperate to watch it or anything.” She also lied, sounding far less convincing than Elsa.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, let’s watch it. I’m curious to see what they did to the new version.” Elsa lied once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Alright, cool!” Anna said with a crooked smile that she struggled to contain. Her face told Elsa that Anna was probably what most would consider desperate to see It.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa chuckled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was not chuckling twenty minutes into the movie. So far she’d only screamed really loudly once, and Anna, being a fear laugher, had nearly fallen out of her chair giggling at the jump scare, so most stares were directed at her rather than Elsa. Anna didn’t seem to notice, and continued grinning at the movie, eyes narrowed in anticipation for the next scare.</p><p> </p><p>On the car ride there, Anna had explained that horror movies, to her, were like rollercoasters. “Surprising, fun, scream inducing, and get boy, do they yer blood pumping!”</p><p> </p><p>For once, Elsa didn’t feel bad about having to learn new facts about her daughter all the time, and just beamed at Anna. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the theater, both girls found themselves to be fear eaters, and their large popcorn was almost gone, hands playfully shoving each other away whenever they both reached in the empty bin. </p><p> </p><p>Anna, unfortunately, was having a hard time focusing on the movie. At some point she’d looked over at Elsa and noticed just how perfect her mother’s siloghett was, outlined in the faint movie-screen glow.</p><p> </p><p>So then Anna turned back to the movie, trying to enjoy the blood shooting out of a sink like a normal teen.</p><p> </p><p><em> My mom is so beautifu </em> l. Anna furrowed her brow. <em> That… was random. I mean, she’s pretty, yeah, but why does she look extra pretty now? </em></p><p> </p><p>Anna glanced back at her mom a second later, sure that Elsa couldn’t have been as breathtaking as she’d thought.</p><p> </p><p>She looked away once more when she saw that she was not imagining Elsa’s beauty, nor the potency of it. <em> Alright, so now  my mom is looking like some sort of greek goddess. Cool. Whatever. Why would I care? </em></p><p> </p><p>Despite her alleged unaffectedness, that desire to reach out and touch Elsa returned.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she wasn't so sleep deprived, the urge to be close to her mom seemed more familier, and she vaguely remembered having a slight infatuation with her mother's skin before everything fell apart. Lots of unessisary hugs, random massages, and frequent linking of arms came back to Anna as she recalled her bright past.</p><p> </p><p><em> That's right. She’s my mom. It’s normal to want to be close to your mom. Like, hugs, and hand holding and stuff is all fine. It's what we did back when we were normal, </em> Anna reasoned. Hand holding... <em>jeez, do people even hold hands with their parents after they turn five?</em> Nevertheless, the idea of holding Elsa’s hand was pretty appealing. <em> What do mom’s hands even feel like? They look so soft…  </em></p><p> </p><p>So when Elsa’s hand gripped the arm of her seat while a jumpscare was revving up, Anna casually put her hand over Elsa’s, entwining their fingers ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Anna was so caught up in how cold yet soft her mother’s hand was that she didn’t notice just how red her mother had become. Nor did she realize how red she’d become. </p><p> </p><p>It was awkward, but Anna also felt remarkabley happy as she warmed Elsa's hand. A crooked, hardly controlled grin spread across Anna's lips as she watched the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone looking at them would have thought they were a young couple on a first date, blushing cutely as they enjoyed each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow, this is… nice </em>. Anna thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy oh boy.<br/>I know this needs work, I'm looking back and editing older chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hiatus!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm so sorry, but I'm taking a two month long break from writing this. If you want more Elsanna mother and daughter stuff, I'll still be working on my other story, Anna of Green Gables, which is an adoptive AU. It's pretty different and more of a crack fic, but it's gonna be real smutty once I get there. So sorry for dropping off the face of the earth, but chem and english are killing me.</p><p>Lots of love, </p><p>Gravity.</p><p>P.S. If anyone wants a oneshot written, I'd love some prompts!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Totally Normal, Super Fun, Disney Style Mother-Daughter Bonding Sesh!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsa was a good mother, once.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha! I lied, I can't stay away for two months! You might have noticed I changed the summary. Halfway There always had a plot, but I'm trying to focus more on the plot so the eventual getting Elsa and Anna together isn't so unnatural. <br/>Comments make my day, so feel free to do so!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER SIX: TOTALLY NORMAL, SUPER FUN, DISNEY STYLE MOTHER DAUGHTER BONDING SESH!</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was utterly terrifying.” Elsa mumbled as she walked out of the theater, wrapping her light cardigan tightly around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m not gonna be sleeping for the next week!” Anna exclaimed jovially. At that, Elsa gave her a sidelong glance that quickly turned into a look of adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that can’t be good.” Elsa bumped her daughter with her hip. “I don’t want a grumpy, sleep deprived Anna!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, then I guess you’ll just have to sleep with me until I’m less scared.” Anna teased back, tossing the remnants of her slushy into a garbage can next to the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me.” Elsa smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I do? Tempt you, I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa seemed to mull things over. “I mean, not many seventeen year old girls want to sleep with their mom.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, that sounded like the beginning of a porno if I’ve ever heard one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but with us, it’d be more like a sleep over. Heh, that actually sounds pretty fun.” Anna said, grinning shyly at her chipped nailpolish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. True. Do you want to?” Elsa pulled out her car keys as the light blue bug came into sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna’s smile grew. “Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>06:00 pm, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 10/11/15</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa had been staring out the kitchen window while Anna pulled out ingredients for spaghetti. It was a beautiful evening, a slight breeze blowing fallen orange leaves while the sky turned pink. Everything was cast in a rose-gold glow, even the kitchen tiles where the light spilled through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was Elsa. Elsa was looking more than pretty, with dramatic shadows accentuating her face, while the last tendrils of daylight caught her doll blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna smiled, setting down the box of noodles. “Alright. Let me get my coat first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled, humming as she watched her daughter trot off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was times like these when Elsa felt everything was perfect. She’d just gotten another promotion, but this time her hours had gotten better, not worse. She was spending more time at home and was getting to see what a smart young lady Anna had become, not to mention downright stunning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay, got it.” Anna called out as she walked back down the stairs in a nice light orange cardigan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that going to be too thin?” Elsa asked, crossing her arms with a playful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna grinned. “Nah, I’ll just take your coat if I get cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. I don’t think so. You know how easily I freeze.” Elsa chuckled, walking over to the coat rack to grab her blue puffy jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmf. Fine. But can we at least trade hats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa raised an eyebrow. “Uh, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna seemed to pause. “Uh, your hat matches your jacket, so then </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>be matching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know it’s dumb. I just-” Anna was interrupted when Elsa flung her hat into her daughter’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not dumb!” Elsa insisted, yanking Anna’s cap off her while the redhead glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking Anna in the eyes, Elsa jammed her daughter’s hat over her platinum braid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you didn’t have to throw this at me.” Anna grumbled with a grin, stuffing her mother’s cornflower blue knitted beanie over her braids. A quick glance at her mom told Anna that Elsa seemed to find whatever she was doing- oh, puffing out her cheeks as she adjusted her braids- to be endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’er you looking at?” Anna teased, reaching over to lightly tap her mother on the nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just my chipmunk of a daughter.” Elsa replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I take offence to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna in a big, sloppy hug, nearly pulling Anna over. “Oh, don’t say that. Chipmunks are cute. You’re cute. It’s a compliment.” She giggled in her daughter’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna sighed, hugging her mom back subconsciously. “Nope. You need to make this up to me. I’m very upset.” Anna said as she beamed. “Only chocolate can heal this kind of wound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure. How about we stop by the bakery while we’re out and grab something? I have to admit, chocolate sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When does it ever not sound good?” Anna began leading her mom to the door, still hugging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t sound so good when you get a bad report card.” Elsa said while sending her daughter a sidelong glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we don’t know what I got yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Elsa murmured, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead as they stepped outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:25 pm, Nebbis Heights, 1467 Magellan Street, 8/1/18</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YESSS! Fly, motherfucker!” Anna squealed, kicking her feet onto Elsa’s duvet in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna, language.” Elsa reminded her, but the giddy smile on the blonde’s face suggested she didn’t really mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Anna giggled, watching Toothless weaving in and out of the rocky pillars, Hiccup was making all the right shifts as the soundtrack blasted through the room. “This is the best movie in the world.” Anna pumped a fist in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is. Good choice.” Elsa said, shyly slipping some microwave popcorn into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I haven’t watched this in years, so I thought it’d be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Elsa nodded. Anna watched in amusement as Elsa, laying on her stomach next to Anna, swiveled ever so slightly as Toothless made a particularly sharp turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was uncharacteristically silly of Elsa to do that, even subconsciously. Anna had been finding and remembering more and more sides of her mom as the night went on. It was weird, like when you first make up with an old friend but even then things aren’t quite like they used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides the awkwardness of Elsa not knowing nearly as much about her daughter as Anna knew about Elsa, there was a strange tension in the air. Normally Anna could kind of ignore it, but it only got stronger in the weird moments when Elsa’s beauty became overwhelming to the poor teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was happening about every two hours, Anna would look over at her mom only to be completely mesmerized by what she saw. It was almost enough to make her bashful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna had never really been the type to stop and appreciate others. Not because she was selfish, but because she was known throughout the town as a complete and utter weirdo. She was a problem child, and while she had resolved most of her conflicts with classmates, her teachers were a different story. She never quite could make herself up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And everything got worse when her own mom started avoiding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been hard. At first Anna thought that Elsa might have been upset about something entirely unrelated to her, but as time went on, she realized that there was no other explanation. Had she embarrassed her mom one too many times by outbursts? Had her mom gotten sick of her? Anna had no clue what she did wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But god, did it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why this was so much better than nothing. She couldn’t bring herself to look Elsa in the eyes for more than a second, and was getting weirdly caught up in how pretty Elsa was, but at least she had her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was a good start.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry for ditching this. I can't promise regular updates, but I think I'm going to keep working on Halfway There.<br/>A lot has happened lately, but I wrote this quickly on the bus and figured I'd post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11:45 pm, Celsion City, 2325 Ottoman’s Place, 8/1/18</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Iduna and Agnarr Norwood were relaxing after attending a wonderful get-together with friends. The restaurant food had been marvelous, and the company more so. They’d walked around a greenbelt with friends at sunset, gotten dinner, then parted ways after hitting the restaurant’s bar. </p><p> </p><p>Now they were relaxing in their backyard. A gentle breeze floated past Iduna and Agnarr as they shared a blanket on the bench swing, admiring the way steam rose off of the hottub and spread into the brisk night air, illuminated by the pool lights. The air smelt like barbeque and pollen, and choirs of crickets chirped in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>“I had a wonderful night.” Iduna whispered as she snuggled into her husband, looking up at him with the same adoration she did on their wedding day.</p><p> </p><p>“I as well. The sky was really something else.” Agnarr agreed, pressing a kiss onto Iduna’s forehead. The two smiled at each other. As tragic  as their life had been, they’d managed to find peace. Of course they couldn’t move on from the loss of their daughter, but at times like these, they were able to come to terms with it. They could focus on each other, and sometimes, that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Iduna sniffed the air. “It smells like there’s a car fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Agnarr chuckled. “It’s probably the Glenvas kids setting toys on fire. We’ll hear their dad screaming at them any minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>12:04 am, Nebbis Heights,</b> <b>1467 Magellan Street, 8/2/18.</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elsa’s phone vibrated softly on her nightstand. The blonde woman took one last glance at the serene face sleeping in her lap, before gently shifting out from underneath Anna. </p><p> </p><p>The number was not one Elsa recognized, so she denied the call, figuring it was spam. Just as she’d reached over to put it back on her nightstand, her phone rang again. </p><p> </p><p>It was the same number. Elsa raised an eyebrow, then accepted the call, standing up to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hello?” Elsa whispered, trying not to wake Anna up as she tiptoed into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa? Is this Elsa?” A familiar, frantic voice asked. Elsa felt herself stiffen. It couldn’t be… </p><p> </p><p>“T-this is Elsa Norwood, c-can I help you?” She stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa! Elsa baby, this is Mamma.” If the woman calling wasn’t crying so hysterically, Elsa would have hung up then and there. But between the panic in her voice and the tendrils of dread forming in Elsa’s stomach, she was frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa, t-the house. Elsa, we have nowhere to stay, Daddy’s in the emergency room, but the house is g-gone!” Elsa’s mom gasped, then dissolved into a caterwaul of hiccuping sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“S-shit, okay. Is everyone safe?” Elsa mumbled, dazed and angry. Why did they have to call her? Why not some other family, family that they didn’t abandon over a decade ago?</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s dead, but Elsa, we have nowhere to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh no no no. Elsa felt her cheeks start to burn as she realized what her mother was going to ask. “So you want me to take you guys in? Really?” She snarled, trying not to scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, baby. We don’t talk to the rest of the family anymore, you’re the only one we have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, I haven’t seen you since I was sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby, and it’s the biggest mistake we’ve ever made. It should have been your choice to keep the baby, but, but… Elsa, we’ll be homeless.” Homeless. Isn’t that ironic?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have friends that could take you in?” Elsa asked tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“We… we can’t let them know that we don’t have family. Please. Just until our house is repaired. Elsa, we’ll do anything. Buy you a car. Pay for Annie’s college.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa gritted her teeth. “Her name is Anna, and I don’t need money. Rent a hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>Iduna sniffled quietly, trying to think of what to say. “Elsa, Daddy’s been hurt. He’s going to need somewhere a little more accommodating than a hotel room. Please, just give us two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Even Elsa couldn’t do this to them. She rocked herself slightly on the balls of her heels as she thought. Eventually, she sighed.“You can… you can come here for a few days. I need to think more about two weeks.” Elsa relented, pinching the bridge of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Elsa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to stay in the hospital overnight?” Elsa asked, peeking around the doorframe at Anna’s sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Then I’ll drive down once Daddy’s awake.” Iduna sounded meek.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll text you the address.” Elsa hung up, feeling nauseous. </p><p> </p><p>Anna shifted, then slowly sat up. “Mom, what’s going on?” She asked the woman slumping in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Elsa tried to keep her voice from cracking as she fully grasped what was going on. “Anna, my parents are going to come stay with us for a little bit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Grandparents Arrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna meets her grandparents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all!<br/>I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support I've been getting. You motherduckers are delightful!<br/>I'm really excited to write more now that the plot is beginning to start. Get your angst umbrellas ready, it's about to rain!<br/>And, ahem, maybe smut buckets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:17 p.m. Nebbis Heights, James K. Polk K-12 Charter School, 2/4/16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tina was worried about Anna. Her usually energetic friend had become more closed off and snappy lately. She’d finally dragged the redhead to their lunch table and sat, waiting expectantly for Anna to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go now?” Anna snarled, glaring at Tina.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, Anna, you need lunch. What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, Jesus.” Anna snapped, flopping onto the bench in defeat. The other kids stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tina pressed her lips together and turned away. “Okay.” She whispered, her concern only growing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10:38 a.m. Nebbis Heights, James K. Polk K-12 Charter School, 8/3/18.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anna didn’t have many friends. She had Rapunzel, who was raised by hippies and was friends with everybody, she had Olaf, who was the school Janitor, and… actually, that was pretty much it. </p><p> </p><p>Anna didn’t really mind.</p><p> </p><p>It had been her decision, after all. When her mom started avoiding her, Anna thought she had done something wrong. As time went on, she figured that there was something wrong with herself, something bad enough for her own mother to avoid her. She didn’t know what it was, but surely it was only a matter of time before her friends would leave her, too.</p><p> </p><p>So she made sure to leave them first.</p><p> </p><p>It had been sad for a while. In eight grade Anna had a bit of a growth spurt, emotionally and physically. Her new meds helped her control her anger, and she’d gotten rather pretty. Sure, the teachers were still wary of her, but she slowly began making friends.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, it had been harder to lose friends than to make them. </p><p> </p><p>And it would be even harder to make them back. Which was why Anna was sitting in the parking lot with Olaf, wordlessly drinking her coke as Olaf fervently explained the thrills of ice sculpting.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, turning to the redhead. “Anna, you seem quiet today. Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna set down her drink and began picking at the saran wrap around her sandwich. “Yeah, I’m just… I dunno. Thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, what’re you thinking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’m going to meet my grandparents today.” Anna said, watching heatwaves ripple off the pavement. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you met them before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. And like, my mom hates them. They were really strict with her or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound fun.” Olaf gave Anna a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Anna chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Olaf put his ravioli on the curb. “Do you need a hug?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice.” Anna admitted.</p><p> </p><p>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s foot tapped nervously on the linoleum floor as she leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the tums to kick in. She hadn’t gotten a stomach ache from nerves in a while.</p><p> </p><p>The clock read four fifteen, and her parents should be getting in any minute now. </p><p> </p><p>The door slammed open, and Anna came wandering out of the coathall. “Hey mom.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa, who’s heart had nearly died right then and there, let out a sigh of relief. “Goodness. Hi, Anna.” She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know when they’re getting here?” Anna asked, fumbling around in the cupboards for a snack.</p><p> </p><p>“Just about now, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit. I’m going to change my clothes.” Anna darted for the stairs, her quest for food dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, language.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Anna called as she bolted up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa shook her head with an amused smile. Anna was such a goof. </p><p> </p><p>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</p><p> </p><p>Anna already didn’t like her grandparents. When she’d woken up to her mom grimacing at the ceiling beside her, she realized just how stressful the next few days were going to be. She still didn’t know why Elsa didn’t like her parents, but her mom wasn’t known for being overdramatic. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever they’d done to her, it wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>But just because Anna didn’t like them didn’t mean that she didn’t want to make a good first impression. She’d settled on wearing a knee-length white sundress with sunflowers, and was applying thin eye-liner with a precise hand when she heard the doorbell ring from below.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa, so good to see you!” A muffled female voice wafted upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, Dad.” Elsa acknowledged. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck! </em> Anna hastily applied mascara, then dashed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>All three people in the coatroom turned when they heard footsteps thudding towards them. Iduna pursed her lips together as a pretty teenage girl with fiery twin braids slid on socks into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Anna stood herself next to her mom, unsure if she should introduce herself. Elsa wasn’t helping, she was frozen, staring at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god, do I have something on my face? Is my dress ripped? </em> Anna wondered, offering a sheepish smile to the people across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Anna. It’s wonderful to meet you, Dear.” Iduna finally said, extending her hand to the redhead. Anna grabbed it quickly, giving it a quick shake that might have been a little too firm.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, I've been really eager to... uh, see you, even.” </p><p> </p><p>Iduna and Agnarr definitely were Elsa’s parents. Though neither of them looked very much like her, they shared a lot of subtler features.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa had inherited her mother’s nose and jaw, but her father’s eyes. Iduna's hands were clasped together in the same way as Elsa, and Agnarr ever-so slightly sucked in his upper lip as he looked around the room, a gesture Elsa did whenever she was focused on work.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange seeing so much of her mother in someone else, not only that, but Anna could see a little bit of herself in her grandmother as well. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really grown into a gorgeous young lady.” Iduna cooed, examining Anna’s face. Anna resisted the urge to frown. <em> You normally say that when you’ve seen the person before </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see a bit of Hans in her, too. Especially in the hair.” Iduna added, turning to Agnarr. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hans?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And the smile.” Agnarr piped in, attempting to cross his legs in the wheelchair. The oxygen tube quickly got in the way, and he gave up with a ‘harumph.’ </p><p> </p><p>“So!” Elsa cut in, seeming to regain her wits. “The guest bedroom is down this hallway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any stairs? Agnarr can’t do those.” Iduna fussed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not any you’ll need to go up. This is the guest bathroom, I don’t know how accessible it’ll be.” Elsa said dismissively. </p><p> </p><p>Anna wordlessly followed everyone as they started down the hallway. While she was still in need of an afterschool snack, something in her gut told her to stay with her mom.</p><p> </p><p>And boy was she glad she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment and kudo, they make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now, we add a little *spice*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, school hit me like an eighteen wheeler! Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8:03 p.m. Celsion City, 2325 Ottoman’s Place, 1/15/1992</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shhh, Shhhh! You’ll wake her!” Iduna giggled as her husband came clumping into the house, brushing the fresh snow off his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Agnarr looked at her with a large grin, one that balled up his red cheeks and showed his teeth. Iduna fondly called it his dummy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dummy.” She reached up and patted his cheeks with both hands, a gesture that she once used to make fun of him, but slowly became a show of endearment as they fell in love. Perhaps that was the best part of being childhood friends, they had gotten to help each other grow into happy and loving people, despite their cold, uncaring backgrounds.</p><p> </p><p>“I want her to see this.” Agnarr breathed, gesturing out to the sparkling, white landscape.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s past Elsa’s bedtime!” Iduna exclaimed in an amused tone, her eyes sparkling as she playfully blocked the kitchen door. “The snow will be here tomorrow when she wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it will be mushy,” Agnarr scooped his wife up in a bear hug, “And dirty,” He hoisted her over his shoulder as she let out a gleeful scream, “And no fun at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agnarr, put me down this instant!” Iduna cried in a hushed voice, half-heartedly slapping his arm as he made his way towards the stairs, wife in toe.</p><p> </p><p>--H-A-L-F-W-A-Y--T-H-E-R-E--</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sat up, rubbing her eyes as the sound of heavy footsteps and hysterical, but restrained laughter made its way towards her bedroom. The door burst open, and in marched her daddy, out of breath and nearly doubling over.</p><p> </p><p>“Agnarr! Really, now she’s awake!” Iduna admonished, pushing herself off him and stumbling over to her daughter’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Iduna.” Agnarr chuckled, giving his wife pleading eyes. “Think of the memories it’ll make.”</p><p> </p><p>Iduna rolled her eyes, but turned to Elsa with a broad grin. “Very well.” She sighed after pretending to think for a moment, “Elsa, do you want to see the snow?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s eyes went wide. It was way past her bedtime. “Really?” She asked, looking from one parent to the other.</p><p> </p><p>Iduna picked Elsa up in her arms, propping her on her hip. “Really.” She confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, yes!” Elsa cried, hugging her mama tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s find your jumper!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>6:27 p.m, Nebbis Heights,</b> <b>1467 Magellan Street, 8/3/18.</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anna felt selfish for wishing her mother’s bathroom didn’t share a wall with hers. She’d been taking off her make-up, a timidly hopeful grin wobbling on her lips as she thought about how the evening had gone. In all honesty, she’d expected her grandparents to be uptight, judgmental jerks. </p><p> </p><p>But they had been pretty cool, actually. Iduna couldn’t stop telling her how pretty she was, and when she got a chance to talk about Catcher in the Rye with Agnarr, he seemed kind of impressed. </p><p> </p><p>So her disappointment was that much more potent when she heard her mom sobbing in the shower as everyone was getting ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Anna grimaced into her sink, turning off the tap with a grim determination. As much as it went against every good-natured fiber of her being, she almost wanted to ignore the soft hiccups from her mom. She wanted to pretend that everything went fine. </p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, what’s wrong with me?” She hissed down the drain, “She needs you, doofus.”</p><p> </p><p>The white rumbling on the other side of the wall ceased, and she knew Elsa had turned the water off.</p><p> </p><p>“I should help her.” Anna whispered, reaching for the handle to her bathroom door. Even she was surprised when her fist didn’t unclench, and she slammed her hand awkwardly into the doorframe. Somehow, it felt nearly intentional. “Ug, fuck!” Anna spat as she reeled her arm back.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna? Anna are you okay?” Elsa’s muffled voice quickly broke Anna out of whatever haze was starting to form in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Clairity washed over Anna like cold water, and she stared glumbly down at her fist. “Yeah, sorry, bumped my dresser.” She called back. She contemplated asking her mom if she was okay through the walls. It would have been easier at that point. <em> I normally would jump at a chance to comfort her. What’s different right now? </em></p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head. <em> The Grandparents might overhear any conversation we have if we need to yell through walls. I need to be there. Okay, let’s do this! I got this! I’ll be glad that I did it. </em></p><p> </p><p>She crept out into the hallway, tentatively touching the door before rapping her fingers against it. “Mom? Mom, can we talk?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a bit of rustling before Elsa slowly opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Anna blushed. Her mom wasn’t exactly decent, per say. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s long, platinum hair fell in straight, wet tresses, occasionally curling where they stuck to her neck and cheeks. Her fair shoulders, collarbones, legs, and even a bit of cleavage were all on display, shimmering slightly in the light of Elsa’s bedside lamp.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was Elsa’s face. Her cobalt blue eyes nearly glowed on the red backdrop of her tear-stained face. The slight puffiness around her cheeks, the way a cry-blush had spread across her pocialin features like frost on a window, everything about the woman that stood before Anna was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Anna nearly gasped as both her heart, and somewhere a little lower throbbed out of nowhere, with an intensity she hadn’t experienced before. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Anna, y-you wanted to talk?” Elsa sniffled, looking at her daughter with such sad, defeated eyes that Anna quickly realized that the day hadn’t gone nearly as successfully as she’d have liked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Anna said, not waiting for an invitation to enter her mother’s room. She sat down on Elsa’s bed and looked expectantly at the shivering blonde. “So, mom, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her eyes wandering everywhere but the place Anna sat. “I-I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anna!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled, patting the bed. Elsa obediently sat next to Anna, adjusting her towel as she did so. </p><p> </p><p>“So. Did… did you hear me?” Elsa looked grimly at her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Anna admitted, “Is everything… no. Was there something I didn’t pick up on back there?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean how they were throwing around Hans like it was the only subject that they could think of when meeting you for the first time?” Elsa spat.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I didn’t notice that happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the only thing that held them back from going out on me,” Elsa admitted, sliding a chilled hand onto Anna’s, “So thank you for sticking around. I could tell you wanted to retreat a few times. I did too.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Seriously? They seemed better than that. </em> Anna shrugged. “Overall, it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad.” Elsa tried to smile, but her bottom lip started trembling again and she looked away from Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay to cry. This is, like, ridiculously stressful.” Anna wrapped an arm around her mother’s still damp shoulder, trying not to revel in the sensation of Elsa’s goosebumps pressing against Anna’s much warmer skin.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa let out a shuddering sigh before resigning herself into her daughter’s embrace. “I know it’s okay, but…” As tears sprang to her eyes, she buried her face in Anna’s shoulder. Meekly, she murmured, “But it’s embarrassing to cry in front… of… you.” She barely managed to finish her sentence before a strangled sob stole her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sweetie,” Anna cooed, unsure of what else to do. She shifted slightly to wrap her mom in a more protective embrace as the lady began to bawl in her arms. “I’ve got you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, cranked this mofo out at 4 a.m, let's see how y'all like it. I literally scrolled through old comments to find motivation to write this, so feel free to comment as it is my serotonin. Thanks for all the support, you all are absolute darlings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ART!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, real art this time. I drew these up instead of doing homework. I'm pretty proud of the first one with baby Anna. I was kind of running out of steam with the second one so it flopped a bit, but I think it's still ok. Feel free to leave a comment, they keep the nightmares at bay :) JKJKJK but they are amazing to read and inspire me to write.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another chapter is on it's way, so see y'all soon! And get ready for a bit of feels, backstories, and... sexyness, for lack of better term.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, feel free to check my deviantart account out, I just started using it tonight but the support would mean a lot to me <br/>https://www.deviantart.com/runlucky</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Ten: Please, God, if you exist, don't have my mom be my sexual awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Almost mother-daughter smut ahead, and a bit of non-con</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I totally forgot to mention it, but Nebbis Heights and Celsion City are 'in' Alabama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11:32 a.m. Celsion City, Southern Baptist Church, Bayneyards Street, 7/28/1996</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa slouched in the back seat of her parent’s station wagon, watching her mom talk to the pastor through bored eyes. She had a bad feeling about being here. The other churches her parents had tried to join had been much more fun, with their own Sunday schools that had other fifth graders like herself. Elsa had skipped third grade and hadn’t had an easy time making friends since, but it was much better than trying to stay still throughout an entire service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have a Sunday school here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air itself in the church seemed much more thick, filled with stiff adults all talking in practiced, chirpy voices, keeping their noses pointed to heaven. Elsa’s mama seemed nervous being there, far more than she was with the other churches. Everyone was too judgmental. From what Elsa had gathered from the other churches, Jesus welcomed everyone with open arms. These people did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa wanted to leave. But her Mama and Papa wanted a community, they’d said. And Elsa, of course, tried to want whatever they wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa suspected it had something to do with what happened to Mama. She wasn’t given all the details, and her ten year old mind didn’t know everything. But she knew that her parents promised her a brother. It seemed real, her Mama’s tummy grew right before her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But her brother never came. She’d been told she would have to wait three more months before meeting him, but after one month her Mama and Papa drove to the hospital, and they didn’t come back. Gerda, her Mama’s friend, came home instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her Mama came home a week later, she wasn’t pregnant anymore, and Elsa didn’t have a brother. Elsa knew he had died somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sad, but she couldn’t really make herself cry for him. She definitely tried, going as far as not blinking until her eyes stung while looking at the ultrasound pictures. But she only got three small tears. So she chose to forget about him instead. It seemed like her Papa did the same thing, while her Mama cried for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her mama finally started acting normal, she said she wanted to join a church.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there Elsa was, sitting cross legged as the pastor took a crying Iduna’s hand. He said a few soft words, then let Agnarr take her back to the car.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>5:12 a.m, Nebbis Heights,</b> <b>1467 Magellan Street, 8/3/18.</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna couldn’t remember the last time she saw her mother naked. She couldn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d seen her mother naked, which was ridiculous, of course she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d woken up on her mom’s bed, shivering from the cold morning air. It took her less time than usual to wake up, partially due to disorientation and partially due to the chill on her skin. Upon seeing the ceiling of her mother’s room when her eyes first opened, she quickly figured out that she had fallen asleep hugging her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, if we fell asleep like that…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anna turned to her left, where her mother’s chest rose and fell peacefully in her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her naked, very exposed chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Anna quickly whipped her head away, before she could get a good picture in her mind. She could feel her face heating up as she wondered what to do. Elsa was out cold, softly snoring from time to time. Anna could probably sneak away without her noticing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Without her noticing. She wouldn’t notice if I looked, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna paled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why on earth would I want to look? Good god, this should be insanely awkward. It is a little awkward, but, like, it’s also really…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anna’s eyes flitted over to her nude mother, briefly tracing the contours of her neck and arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hot. This is hot. Ooh no. Oh no. Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Anna stood up, less carefully than she meant to, but she didn’t really care. She just wanted to get out of there. She made it to the doorway, where she put her hand on the handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just before she turned it, something snapped inside her. She quickly strode back to where Elsa laid, intent on letting her gaze fall on all the exposed places she was curious about. She paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna stared blankly at her mother’s face, trying to decide what her next course of action would be.</span>
  <em>
    <span> One time can’t hurt. I’ll probably never get to see this again. Get to? Jesus fuck, Anna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s boobs were… kind of beautiful, weirdly enough. Like, Anna almost wanted to take a picture of them and show them to everyone she met. Not in a creepy way. They were pale, without blemishes and shapely. Obviously they weren’t as perky as Anna’s, but Elsa’s boobs were round and perfectly plump. Her areolas were pink and soft looking, with pretty nipples, hardened from the cold. Anna’s eyes strayed down a little further, tracing the soft curves of her mother’s stomach. A little lower and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. Oh, wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Elsa, it seemed, recently shaved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, god, if you exist, don’t have my mom be my sexual awakening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna didn’t let her eyes linger very long on her mother’s vagina. It had clearly been a few days since Elsa had last shaved, but the short bit of blonde hair growing in didn’t leave much to the imagination, and Anna found herself inclined to touch it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God! What am I thinking, that would be rape! Jesus, Jesus, Jesus fucking Christ! I need help. This may be Alabama, but oh my god this is some next level shit. I need really, professional help. I need… I wonder if touching her boob would wake her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that last thought struck harder than all the others. Anna slowly reached out a quaking hand to her mother’s bosom, hesitating an inch above it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It won’t bother her if I’m gentle. I’ll just poke it. Literally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With that, Anna closed the gap, and cautiously tapped her mom’s boob with her index finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa, above all else, was soft. Anna felt sparks rippling through her fingertip, shooting to her spine and down below. She slowly lowered her palm onto the rest of her mom’s breast, feeling Elsa’s raised nipple pressing against her flattened hand. She gave the breast a delicate, experimental squeeze. Despite the chill in the air, Elsa’s boob was very warm. Anna pulled away slightly, tracing her finger around her mother’s nipple. Elsa shivered in her sleep and mumbled something, causing Anna to freeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that’s way too much. Way, way too much. Holy shit, what have I done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna backed away quickly, running to her room, where she flopped on her bed and put her head in her hands. The trance was over, and she felt sick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>7:45 a.m, Nebbis Heights,</b> <b>1467 Magellan Street, 8/3/18.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnarr was still sleeping, but Iduna had woken in time to join Anna and Elsa for breakfast. Anna, despite what her mom had told her last night, was glad for the company. Iduna kept asking her questions, so Anna didn’t have to face Elsa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, Anna made it throughout the entire meal without saying so much as ‘good morning’ to her mom. As soon as her food was done, she cleared her place, said a vague goodbye to anyone that was  listening, and rushed out of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna, wait, your… lunch. Never mind, then.” Elsa glumly watched her daughter jog down the street. She had hoped that Anna would stay a little bit longer, to reduce the time Elsa had to spend with her parents alone, but Elsa understood why Anna had left in such a rush. Elsa wasn’t a fool, and when she woke up naked she realized things would be awkward the next morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Anna didn’t see much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she was avoiding you.” Iduna commented offhandedly as she sipped her tea. Elsa’s cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there was a bit of a misunderstanding last night.” She muttered, rinsing off Anna’s plate before putting it in the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm. I know how that goes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa gritted her teeth, drying her hands on her apron. “Oh, I know. Luckily for Anna, I actually talk to her, and we sort things out.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excluding the past two years, that is. But she doesn’t need to know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elsa,” Iduna sighed, “You’ve made it clear that you don’t want to talk about that night. But if you won’t let me say anything, or even apologize to you, could you at least not bring it up so much? It hurts me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa swung around, furious. “Do you think that I’m just pissed about that night?” She snarled, “Because I have years of trauma under my belt, all because you loved a damn church more than your daughter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were desperate for a family, Elsa! You can’t hold this over us forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you still talk to Pastor Graham, I can do whatever the hell I please!” Elsa growled, throwing her apron onto the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t! We stopped talking to him years ago, Elsa! That church doesn’t even exist anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check on Agnarr. But yes, it’s a parking lot now. A lot of the scandals were brought to light, and almost everyone left. Eventually the church ran out of money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t choose to leave.” Elsa deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna stood up, giving Elsa a tired, disappointed look. “Elsa, after you left, we had nothing else.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo<br/>I HAVE SINNED, FORGIVE ME MOTHER<br/>Please feel free to comment, it gives me the motivation to soldier on. Also, I have the entire story plot planned out, but if anyone has ideas or anything, I'm totally down to hear them. AND! THE VIEWS! Y'all are absolute darlings, thank you for all the kudos and comments! It really means a lot to me. Also, my math quarter is over! So yay! I will have a lot more free time now, so that might mean more updates.<br/>I'm very sorry if this chapter was sloppy, but I had been staring at it for days and I just wanted to post it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>